Battle of Hogwarts
by LoonyAsLuna
Summary: Neville Longbottom waits for his best friend Luna Lovegood to arrive. Their love storry continues. Review if you want. I'm just in it for the writing.


Neville Longbottom stood in the now almost completely full Room of Requirements waiting for his best friend, Luna Lovegood, and his other friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to come prepare for Voldemort's attack. He was so worried about Luna. She had been forced off the Hogwarts Express by Bellatrix Lestrange and kidnapped. That winter she didn't return back to Hogwarts, nearly killed him. She was the only thing left keeping him sane. He and Luna had put adds out for Dumbledore's Army together. She, Neville, and Ginny were the only three outside of the trio to fight in the Battle of the Ministry of Magic and Battle of the Astronomy Tower.

When she came out of that portrait hole, sudden happiness in the darkest day of his life came over him. He rushed over and embraced her in a hug. He was so glad she was here. His Luna was now safe with him. He'd never fought a battle without her. He wasn't going to know.

They stayed together the whole battle. Pressing their backs together and spinning in circles they were undeifetable. He kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't get harmed. Little did Neville know, Luna was doing the same. "Keep going, Luna." He said taking her hand as he ran. They then heard, "Expulso!" Behind them there was an explosion. One side of Hogwarts was gone. Neville then saw Ron and Harry dueling with Fenrir Greyback. Neville joined in to help and sent Luna off with Harry to get the Lost Diadem. Ron and Neville killed Fenrir Greyback just in time for Luna and Harry to return. Harry and Ron went their way and Neville and Luna their own.

They kept running, shouting numerous charms and casting many spells. They were running outside to join the rest of the fight. Luna screamed, "Stupefy!" at Alecto Carrow. She remained unconscious. "Imperio!" Three death eaters called out. The spell caught Luna. She began hovering in the air, trying to scream without sound. No one seemed to notice. "Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted at the death eaters. Luna then fell to the ground until another death eater... er... possibly one of the three, pointed at Luna's stomach and shouted "Stupefy!" Luna flew off into the distance over the edge of the stair case. Just as she was almost in the wreckage downstairs, Neville screamed possibly as loud as he has ever screamed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Luna then quickly floated up.

They continued running for great hall. They shouted charms and Luna lead them to the great hall, which was now almost completely on fire. Luna climbed up to the Sorting Hat, grabbed it, and jumped down next to Neville. He grabbed her hand and they headed for Harry to help fight.

When they found Hermione she, Ginny, and Bellatrix Lestrange were dueling. Luna hugged Neville's arm tightly. She knew how much he hated Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was announced dead. Hagrid was caring him.

Voldemort then called out, "Neville Longbottom, wont you join my death eaters?" Neville refused. He then put Neville into a full body-bind curse and placed the sorting hat on his head and set it aflame. Harry was alive and was now under the invisibility cloak. Neville got himself out of the spell and and pulled Godric Gryffindor's Sword from the Sorting Hat. In one stroke of the sword, Neville beheaded Nagini, thus destroying the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes rendering him mortal.

A flock of Thestrals and Buckbeak joined the fight. While Neville began dueling with several death eaters, he and Luna were sperated. She, Hermione, and Ginny were now battling Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville wanted to kill Bellatrix and if she harmed Luna, he has all the more reason to. Bellatrix cast the Killing Curse and it flew right in between Ginny and Luna. Mrs. Weasley then charged into the battle and Bellatrix taunted her about Fred's death, calling him Freddie. Then Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange and even though Neville wished he did it, he was glad she was dead. Harry and Voldemort were seen dueling and Harry killed Voldemort. At least fifty people died that night. All of which were defenders of Hogwarts.

All of the remaining few death eaters fled the castle quickly. Neville kissed Luna cheerfully, and roughly. He picked her up and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Professor McGonagall smiled at their happiness in dark times. Now that the war was over Neville and Luna thought this was the perfect moment. It was.

They emotionally gathered all of the bodies into the great hall. The body of, Fred Weasley now had his brother, George, laying over it with tears streaming from many faces. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin's bodies are stationed right bye one another. At least they died together, for something right. Neville and Oliver Wood carried the body of Colin Creevey over to the pile. Neville stood and sighed. Oliver patted him on the shoulder and went back to his being.

Something bright caught Neville's eyes. He saw a bundle of blonde hair walk around random piles of rubbish over to him. Luna's hand slipped into his. She had scratches, wounds, and tares in her clothes all over her body. Neville thought for sure she had bruises from her fall. She was crying slightly. It was a sad day.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and the rest of the Weasley's all apperated back to the burrow. Once they got there Neville and Luna walked to the garden of the burrow. He pulled a stray strand of her hair back to its original placement. He then saw a cut on her forehead that the hair strand was hiding. He wiped the draining blood away from her face. She had a black eye from the Malfoy Manor. He was glad she came back to him. At least she didn't have to go threw the Carrow's punishment. At least Bellatrix Lestrange was dead and couldn't put him threw more pain and harm. Luna kissed him with intense passion. She had tears running down her face. They kissed for several minutes. Stopping every now and then to catch their breath. Then continuing to kiss again. Ginny and Harry tired to pull them apart numerous times. Soon Neville was crying as well. Luna never seethes to take his breath right out of him. No one could stop them. They were in love. They had been for months almost a year. When she was locked up with Olivander in Malfoy Manor, she kept muttering his name. Draco told her to shut up and that Neville wasn't going to save her. Neville had suffered without Luna. She was his everything. All he wanted was to keep his Luna safe. He did that today. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and put their foreheads together and sighed. Both huffing to catch their breath. At the same time they both said, "I love you." The outside world went fuzzy. All they could see was each other. Everything seemed a dream.

Three years later, Luna and Neville were helping Ginny and Harry with their wedding plans. Luna and Hermione were helping Ginny with her wedding dress. Neville and Ron were helping Harry with his robes.

Hermione and Ron walked down the aisle towards the preacher. Hermione in a long, red, silk gown. Ron was in a set of traditional dress robes, similar to the ones Harry wore at the Yule Ball. Luna and Neville walked down the aisle next. Arm in arm, smiling. Luna's hair was up in a messy bun. Ginny had accessorized Luna's gown with red and yellow ribbon, the colors of Gryffindor. It ran around her waste and over her shoulders. Neville wore jet black dress robes. His hair combed to the side, long and shaggy. They were still cut and bruised. Once they stated their place up in the front, Ginny and Mr. Weasley walked to the front. Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face. Xenophilius Lovegood was taking pictures of the boy-who-lived's bride. Rita Skeeter was constantly writing down notes with her green-blue quill. Ginny was half crying. As were Luna and Hermione. Neville smiled and Ron nudged Harry. Neville thought about how this would be his wedding one day.

Once Arthur Weasley and Ginny reached the front, Harry and Ginny took their vows and said 'I do'. There was cheering and clapping as they kissed. Luna spotted a single tear running down Neville's cheek. He caught her starring, smiled and slightly giggled.

At the borrow during the after party, Neville ask Luna to dance with him. It was a slow song. Luna wrapped her arms around Neville's neck. Neville kissed her forehead. When the song was over he pulled her back to the garden were they had stood many years before. Neville then decided he had been in love with Luna for three years today. He bent down on his knee and pulled out a tiny blue and bronze box. He opened the box "Luna," He started, "Lets get married. I love you." He then stood up as she nodded to shocked for words, tears trickling down her face. "Whats wrong? Wrackspurts got your tongue?" He giggled and so did she. She hugged him as the rain picked up. Her long blonde curly hair fleeing over her shoulder. She jumped up on him and he carried her. She was now crying harder. They were still bruised but he didn't care. She kissed him just like she had three years ago.

About a month later, Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood were walking down the aisle together. While Neville waited for her, Seamus patted Neville on the back. When Luna reached them she gave Seamus a hug. Then She and Neville continued their vows. Then they Kissed.

After the wedding Neville took Luna to Hogwarts. They skipped down to the Black Lake. "You're like the war, you've made a remarkable impact on my life, Neville." Luna announced. He just chuckled, he would have to get used to her similes.

Five years later, Luna and Neville settled down in Devon, England near the burrow. Seamus and his wife, Lavender, live with them shortly, then move out, back to Ireland. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny visited often. Neville and Luna both became teachers. Neville is the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, and Luna, the Care of Magical Creatures. Sometimes at night they go up to the Astronomy Tower and stargaze. Other times, Neville takes her to the green house. They had two sons, a daughter, and another set of unknown gender twins years later named Lysander, Lorcan, and Anoella. Lysander is in Ravenclaw, Lorcan, in Gryffindor and Anoella in Slytherin. They all have their mothers blonde hair and their fathers blue eyes. Lysander is shy like Neville. Lorcan and Anoella are always in their own world like Luna. Lysander and Anoella's favorite class is Astronomy. Lorcan's is Herbology. They both believe in Nargles and Wrackspurts, seeing as Luna gave up on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Lysander has a little crush on Ginny Potter's daughter, Lilly. Headmistress McGonagall favors Neville and Luna as the hero's that saved Hogwarts. They never told there children the story of their youth. Draco Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass and had a son named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, who recently has taken a sudden interest in Anoella. Now that Voldemort is gone, Happiness shows.

Neville Longbottom; Has made his parents proud.


End file.
